Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time by Britney Spears ''is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. Its from her debut album of the same name, ''...Baby One More Time. The world famous video is re-created by Rachel in a dream sequence that includes the re-created versions of the original dance moves, sets, costumes, and even exaggerated lip movements. While Spears was singing this song to an unknown man in her music video, Rachel sings this song to Finn in her version. The original video catapulted Britney Spears into the spotlight in the late 90s and created a global sensation. Britney Spears herself also appears in this performance as the teacher at the beginning of the dream. When Rachel wakes up, she says, "Is this real life?" which is a reference to the YouTube video "David After Dentist." This song was released as a single. Lyrics Oh, baby, baby(x2) Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right, yeah Oh, baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Yeah, boy you got me blinded Oh, pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey, yeah Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh, pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal criticized Michele's rendition of "...Baby One More Time", writing, "Her earnestness, her adoring look and her intelligent voice bumps up against the breathless sound of breathy pop. It's like a YouTube spoof, an opera singer trying to make a barmaid's ditty on Oktoberfest more appealing — by shedding her clothes." Futterman was left wanting by the number, feeling that "the tune lost all of its scandalous sexuality with Rachel's octaves-higher singing." Charts Trivia *Darren Criss performed this song in his audition for Blaine. Gallery 2010092319b1600_g.jpg 51296410001_621858416001_ari-origin07-arc-190-1285888718988.jpg f5b08ea2e83eb760e1b43f6883cd5d0b600f515b-Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg image_gallery_3046_glee-baby-one-more-time.jpg Videos thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Two Songs